Danger Magnet
by Magpie89
Summary: I hadn’t really experienced anything big in my lifetime except for my change. But I didn’t think my entire world would change just because of one beautiful, and tempting little girl… Jasper


**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!**

**I hope you like this story. I really do and I also really like Jasper. :)**

Danger MagnetJasper's POV

I hadn't really experienced anything _big _in my lifetime except for my change. But I didn't think my entire world would change just because of one beautiful, and tempting little girl…

I had just left the house to go hunting. It was a quite night and I was fully relaxed. As I took down a deer and let the warm red liquid slide down my throat, I started thinking about my life. I was single and all my other siblings were adopted. There was Emmett, Alice, Edward, and my real sister, Rosalie. Edward was with Alice, and Rose was with Emmett. I was alone and had no one.

_Come on Jasper, _I thought to myself, _You'll find someone some day!_

I was running after another deer when I heard the sound of someone crying. Little did I know that that was the sound that would change my life forever.

Bella's POV

My parents died when I was 6 and I am now sitting on my bed in my room… in an orphanage. It's not _that _bad except for the fact that all the kids hate me and the food is disgusting… other then that it's just peachy.

I've been here for 4 years and I hate it. I miss my parents and all I have to remember the by is a gold locket that says _for our Bella, stay strong and know that we love you_ on the back and has their pictures in it. I wish they could come back but I know that will never happen.

"HELP! Call 911!" I snapped out of my thoughts and rushed down the stairs and surprisingly not tripping on the way.

I got to the bottom and saw people running everywhere and… a blazing fire moving fast from the kitchen.

_Get out_ was all I thought. I looked for a way out and saw the fire already blocked the front door. I remembered me mom telling me that if the doors were blocked, jump out a window. I looked for a window. _Darn it!_ I thought there all blocked too.

Upstairs! I remembered. I ran up the stairs and went to my room. I packed some stuff in me bag and turned around. The fire was spreading down the hall and was at my room door. I ran to the window but it wouldn't open. I jammed my arm into it and it shattered. I felt a sharp sting in my arm. I knelt on the ledge of the window and took a deep breath and jumped.

I hit the grass with a thud and screamed out in pain when my right ankle hit the ground. I heard a crack and started sobbing but I pulled my self to a tree far enough away. I let the tears fall freely and the sobs wracked my body. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and looked up. Only to se the most beautiful man ever.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a voice that sounded like bells.

I through myself into his arms and sobbed into his shirt. He stiffened a bit but relaxed. He hugged me to him and in the first time in 4 years I felt safe.

"No." I sobbed "There all dead. No one got out! I have no where to go."

"Shh shh. It's ok. You'll be fine. I'm here, don't worry sweetheart." He whispered into my ear.

"Please help me." I begged, "I don't know where to go. And my ankle hurts real bad." I looked into his eyes.

"I'll take you to my house. My dads a doctor and can fix your ankle… and your arm." He said and picked me up. He said to close my eyes and I did. I felt the wind blow my hair back. _It wasn't that windy earlier._ I thought to myself. _Who cares? He's helping me!_

"You can open your eyes now." He said

I opened them and saw a huge whit house in front of me. I noticed he was still holding me "You can put me down now. I bet I'm heavy." I said while blushing.

"Hardly." He chuckled.

He walked up to the front door and opened it. He walked in. It was kind of dark so I could only see the shape of furniture.

"Carlisle" The man holding me said.

A man with pale skin and blonde hair came walking down the stairs.

"And what do we have here?" he questioned.

"The orphanage caught on fire and she was the only own who got out. She jumped out of the upstairs window and I think her ankle is broken." The man answered.

"And what' her name?" He asked while looking at me.

"Bella." I said quietly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella." The man holding me said, "My name is Jasper and that man over there is Carlisle."

"Ok." Was all I said.

"Does your ankle hurt, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Well do you mind if I look at it so I can make it feel better?" he asked

"No, I don't mind." I said but then I remembered why I hated the doctors. "But please don't use needles! I hate needles." I said the last part quietly.

Carlisle chuckled. "It's a deal. If you let me check your injures then I won't use needles."

Jasper handed me to Carlisle and walked up the stairs with me. He walked into a room that looked and smelled exactly like the doctors.

He set me on a table with my legs hanging over the edge.

"Can you walk?" Carlisle asked just as Jasper walked in and leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm not sure." I said truthfully.

"Ok let's try." Carlisle picked me up and gently set me on the floor.

I stood on my left foot and put pressure on my right foot. It hurt really badly but I didn't want to look weak. I tried standing on it but instead I let out a cry of pain and started to fall to the floor.

I felt a pair of cold hands wrap around my waist and set me on the table again. I looked up and saw Jasper smiling down at me.

"Looks like it's broken" He said

"It's seems it needs a cast. Lets check your arm now." Carlisle said.

I held out my arm and he took some tweezers and started pulling glass out of the wound.

I heard the tink… tink for every glass piece until it was clean. He wrapped my arm in gauze and looked at my ankle.

"What color cast would you like?" He asked.

"Dark blue, please." I said

"Ok wait right here."

I sat quietly there and Jasper was standing across the room from me.

"May I ask what happened to your parents?" He asked curiously.

"There dead." I whispered.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry" He said

I wound my arms around his waist and squeezed. "Thank you." I said in to his chest.

"For what?" He asked.

"For saving me and helping me so much. You didn't have to do." I answered

"well you don't just leave a little girl in front of a huge fire while she is hurt and all alone." He said

"Oh" I said disappointed. I thought he did it because he actually wanted to help me, not because he had to.

I let my arms fall to my side and looked at the ground not meeting his gaze.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face to look into his eyes.

"But I wanted to help you, too." He said. That made me blush and he must have noticed because he started to laugh.

It really wasn't that funny so I said "That's not funny."

"What's not funny?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Laughing at people." I answered.

"Well if you would be laughing with me then we could laugh together." He said.

"Why would I be laughing?" I asked

"Because of this." He said

"Wha-" But I couldn't finish me question because he started tickling me.

"Jasper, stop it or your going to injure her more." Carlisle said walking into the room.

"Wasn't planning on it." Jasper chuckled

While I was trying to catch my breath, Carlisle started bandaging up my ankle. I winced when he tightened it. Jasper saw and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. I snuggled into his chest. Finally Carlisle finished and said "Your done."

And then it hit me. Where do I go now? I really don't want to go to another orphanage but what if this family doesn't like me? What if they hate me and throw me out onto the streets?

By now tears were streaming down my cheeks and Jasper and Carlisle were looking at me with worried eyes.

"Where do I go now? Please don't send me back to another orphanage. They all hate me and I'm always so lonely." I was sobbing and gasping for breath.

Jasper hugged me and kissed my head. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Tonight you can sleep in my room. Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said. I calmed down a little but now I was really tired. I yawned and Jasper chuckled.

"I guess it's bed time for you. Tomorrow you can meet the rest of the family. He said.

"Ok' I mumbled already half asleep.

He picked me up and walked out the door and down the hall. He opened a door at the end of the hall and walked in. It was really dark so I couldn't see anything but I was kind of surprised when he easily walked in and lay me down on a soft bed.

He put the covers over me and tucked me in. He kissed my forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams."

He started to walk away but I said "Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you… you know… I'm not sure if I can sleep so… can you…?" I stuttered like an idiot.

"Sure" he chuckled.

He walked to the bed and took off his shoes. He crawled into the bed and lay next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and my head rest on his shoulder.

"Sleep well" he whispered and kissed my head.

"Night" I mumbled. That was the best nights sleep I ever had.

**Thank you! Hope you liked it. Review!**

**~Mags~**


End file.
